Are you my Brother?
by MissKTFan
Summary: Lacy finds out that her brother isn't really her brother. Then she realizes that they share a different kind of love.
1. Secret Revealed

Title: Are you my Brother?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Scott Steiner, Lacy Lynn Nash  
  
Other characters: Brad and Tom Duncan, Lorraine and Bill Nash, Charlotte Principi, Mary and Tom Duncan Sr.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy finds out that her brother really isn't her brother. Then she realizes that they share a different kind of love.  
  
Lacy Lynn hung up the phone and started to cry. She'd been living with her parents, Lorraine and Bill in Fort Lauderdale for the last sixteen years and she loved them both a lot. She also loved her older brother, Kevin, even though she only saw him once in a while because of work. But recently, Lacy had stumbled upon something that changed her outlook on everything. While in her mother's room one night, watching television, since her father was watching something on the television in the living room, Lacy went into the closet to take out the photo albums her mother kept. She loved looking at the pictures all the time, because she had fond memories of her childhood.  
  
When she took one of the albums out, a large brown envelope dropped to the floor. Lacy picked it up and she was about to put it back, but she saw her name on it, so she decided to open it. She was shocked when she saw what was inside. She put the papers back in the envelope and set it on the bed. Then she put the album away and turned the television off. She grabbed the brown envelope and went to her room to read the papers inside. After she was done, she buried her face in her pillow and cried.  
  
Twenty minutes later, her phone rang. "Hey, sis. What's up?" Kevin asked, when Lacy answered. When Lacy heard her brother's voice, she was speechless. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked, when his sister didn't say anything. "Nothing." Lacy mumbled. "Lace, are you crying?" He asked. She hesitated before she finally answered him. "I have a cold." She said, hoping he'd believe her. "Well, I'm coming to visit. Scotty and Steiner are coming with me." He said. "Oh, that's great." Lacy replied, with little enthusiasm. "Hey, you sound really down. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Kevin said. Lacy sighed as she hung up the phone. After reading those papers, she wasn't sure she wanted to see her brother. She wasn't even sure if he was her brother.  
  
The following afternoon, Kevin, Steiner, and Scott arrived and were greeted by Kevin's parents, Lorraine and Bill. "Mom, where's Lacy?" Kevin asked, surprised that his sister wasn't waiting for him. "She's upstairs. She hasn't come out of her room since last night. I went to see if she was okay, but she wouldn't open her door." Lorraine replied. "She told me she was sick." Kevin commented. "Lacy isn't sick. There's not a thing wrong with her." Bill said. "Well, she sounded sick on the phone last night, Dad." Kevin replied. "I'm telling you that you're sister isn't sick. She was in your mother's room watching television last night and she was fine." Bill said.  
  
Kevin went upstairs and knocked on Lacy's door. "What?" She asked, without opening the door. "Hey, it's Kevin. Open the door." He said. "I'm tired. I'll talk to you later." Lacy replied. "Lace, come on. I just got back and I wanna see you." He said, hoping he'd get her to open the door. "Later, Kev." Lacy called. He finally left the hall after he realized that she wasn't coming out. "Well?" Lorraine asked. "She said she was tired and she'd talk to me later." Kevin replied. "Something's wrong. Why would she lock herself in her room all night and day?" Lorraine wondered aloud. "Teenagers are very difficult." Bill commented.  
  
Later that night, Lacy finally came down to have dinner. When Kevin saw her, he went over to her and hugged her. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, fine." Lacy replied, without looking at him. After dinner, she headed for the stairs again, but Kevin stopped her. "Come on. I haven't seen you in a while. Hang out with me tonight." He said. Lacy reluctantly stayed downstairs to hang out with her brother, but she hardly said a word to anyone.  
  
After a while, Kevin started getting a little frustrated. "Lace, you're never like this. Why are you so quiet?" He asked her. She looked over at him for a minute, but she didn't answer him. "Come on. What is wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." She replied. Then she went upstairs and went to bed. "Man, something is bothering her. I wish I knew what it was." Kevin mumbled. "Maybe if I talked to her, she'd say it." Steiner suggested. "Sure, give it a try tomorrow. I want to know what's wrong before I leave." Kevin replied.  
  
The following day, Lacy decided to go for a walk. She folded the papers and put them in her purse, because she didn't want anyone to find them. Then she walked downstairs again. "Hey, sis. Where are you going?" Kevin asked. "I'm taking a walk." Lacy replied. "Lace, mind if I come?" Steiner asked. Lacy hesitated for a minute, but she finally nodded. Steiner glanced at Kevin and smiled before he followed Lacy out the door.  
  
While they walked, Lacy didn't talk much, so Steiner did most of the talking. "So, what're you thinking about?" He asked. Lacy looked up at him and frowned slightly, but she didn't answer. "You know, sometimes it's better if you talk about things that are bothering you." He commented. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even Kevin." Lacy said. "Promise." Steiner replied. Lacy opened her purse and took out the papers. Then she handed them to Steiner.  
  
"What's this?" He asked. "Read it. You'll see." Lacy replied. After he read it over, he stopped walking and looked up at her. "When did you find this?" He asked. "The other night, the night Kevin called." Lacy replied. "So, that's why you sounded down." He commented. Lacy nodded and took the papers from him. "Did you ask your Mom or Dad about this?" Steiner asked. She shook her head no and started to walk again. "Does he know?" She asked. "No, he'd have showed me something like that. I don't think he's ever seen them." Steiner replied. "He's not my brother, Steiner." Lacy said. "Yes he is. Lace, he is your brother and he loves you. This doesn't change anything." Steiner replied. "Yes it does, Steiner. He's not my brother and they're not my parents." Lacy cried. Then she grabbed the papers and took off before Steiner could say anything.  
  
"Kev, we've got to talk." Steiner said, when he walked inside. "Where's Lacy?" Kevin asked, seeing that her sister wasn't with him. "She took off. Look, I talked to her and there's something you should know." Steiner commented. "What?" Kevin asked. "Kev, your sister found these papers. She didn't say where she found them, but she said she found them the night you called her." Shawn started to explain. "What papers?" Kevin asked. "Kev, they're adoption papers. Lacy was adopted." Steiner replied. "What?" Kevin asked, wondering if he'd heard his friend right. "She's so upset about this, man. She's saying that you're not her brother and that you're parents aren't her parents." Steiner commented. "Please tell me you're joking." Kevin said. "Sorry, this is no joke. I saw the papers. Lacy has them with her." Steiner replied.  
  
When Kevin heard that, he went into the kitchen to confront his parents. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted. "Tell you what?" Lorraine asked. "You could've told me that Lacy was adopted." He snapped. Lorraine gasped when she heard that. "How did you find out?" She asked. "Well mother, Lacy found the adoption papers and she has them now, so that's why she's been locked in her room." Kevin shouted. "Oh my God." Lorraine cried, when she heard what her son said. "Where is she?" Bill asked. "I don't know. She took a walk with Steiner and showed him the papers. Then she told him that I'm not her brother and that you're not her parents. After that, she took off." Kevin snapped. "Son, just calm down." Bill said. "Don't tell me to calm down. I come home to visit and all hell breaks loose." Kevin retorted.  
  
Lacy walked in a few minutes later and heard the fighting. She headed straight for the stairs intending to go to her room, but Lorraine stopped her. "Lacy, let's talk about this." She said. "Get your hands off of me. You're not my mother. You lied to me and so did he. I hate you." She screamed. Then she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Kevin went up after her, but Lacy refused to open her door. "Please, Lace. I want to talk to you." He said, when she didn't open it. "Go away. You don't have a sister anymore. I'm not a part of this family." Lacy shouted. Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her words hurt him more than she knew. He decided to return to work that afternoon, because he wanted nothing to do with his parents. 


	2. Tragedy

Title: Are you my Brother?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Scott Steiner, Lacy Lynn Nash  
  
Other characters: Brad and Tom Duncan, Lorraine and Bill Nash, Charlotte Principi, Mary and Tom Duncan Sr.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy finds out that her brother really isn't her brother. Then she realizes that they share a different kind of love. .  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, Lacy still refused to talk to her parents. She went to school everyday and took comfort in spending time with her friends, Tara and Julie, but other than that, she kept to herself and spent most of her time in her room. Finally, one day, she came down to talk to her mother. "I want to find them." She said. "Find who?" Lorraine asked. "My parents, I want to look for them." Lacy replied. Lorraine had been expecting this, even though she hoped it wouldn't happen. She stared at her daughter for a minute before she finally nodded her head.  
  
The following morning, Lorraine got on the phone with the adoption agency that Lacy had come from. After explaining the situation the director agreed to meet with them. Lorraine, Bill, and Lacy went to the adoption agency later that day and met with the director. After talking for a while, he finally gave Lorraine and Bill the names of Lacy's biological parents. When Bill asked where they were located, the director told them that they were still living in Florida. Lorraine was surprised, but Lacy was thrilled.  
  
When they got home that afternoon, she went to her room and started to write a letter to her real parents. Kevin called later that day and found out what was going on. When he heard that his sister was going to contact her parents, he got angry and hung up on his mother. Lacy finished her letter and sealed it in an envelope. Then she wrote the address on it and sent it. For two months, she heard nothing and started to get discouraged, but one afternoon, while Kevin was home visiting again, Lacy got a letter from them.  
  
After reading it, she crumpled it up and threw it to floor. Then she ran to her room in tears. Kevin picked the letter up and read it. "What's it say?" Lorraine asked. "They told her they don't want to meet her." Kevin replied. Lorraine buried her face in her hands and cried. Kevin went upstairs to see if he could talk to Lacy, but she refused to open her door. When he got back downstairs, he had his bags with him. "What are you doing?" Bill asked. "I'm leaving. I'm sick of this shit. I had a little sister who used to like being around me. Now she hates me and it's your fault. I'm not coming back here anymore. If Lacy wants to talk to me, you tell her to call me, but I'm sick of looking at the two of you." He said. Steiner and Scott followed him without saying a word. They knew Kevin was hurt and they knew there might be a chance that Lacy would never speak to him again, but they were hoping that wouldn't happen.  
  
Six months later Lacy came home one night and saw that the house was empty, which was unusual. She called her mother's work, but they said that her mother had left a while ago. After doing the same with her father's work, Lacy sat down to wait for them, but they never came. She finally fell asleep on the couch and when she woke in the morning, she saw that they still weren't there. Lacy started worrying because she knew it wasn't like them to stay out all night. When she heard someone knocking on the door, she jumped.  
  
Quickly, she rushed over, hoping it was one of the neighbors or someone who knew where her parents were. When she opened the door and saw two police officers, she hesitated before letting them into the house. "Lacy Lynn Nash?" One of them asked. Lacy nodded and waited to see what they wanted. "Lacy Lynn, you need to come downtown with us." One of them said. "Why?" Lacy asked. "Look sweetheart, your parents had an accident last night and we were asked to come and pick you up." The other explained. "Are they okay?" Lacy cried. "We'll talk when we get downtown." They told her. Lacy went with them to the police station where a woman spoke to her about her parents.  
  
"Lacy Lynn, last night your mother and father were in a fatal car accident. Do you know what that means?" She asked. "Sort of." Lacy replied. "Honey, your parents were dead when we found them." The woman said. Lacy burst into tears when she heard that. "What we need to know is how we can reach your brother." The woman told her. Lacy finally told the woman that she could call him, though she hadn't talked to him for six months. The woman sat there with her while she made the call.  
  
"Scotty, get my phone." Kevin shouted from the bathroom. "Hello." Scott said, when he answered it. "Scott, is that you?" Lacy asked. "Lacy Lynn, it's great to hear your voice." He said. "Scott, I need to talk to Kevin." Lacy said. "Hang on a second, Lace." Scott replied. "Kev, it's your sister." Scott shouted. Kevin walked out and grabbed the phone. It'd been six months since he talked to his sister, but he never stopped thinking about her. "Hey, Lace. What's up?" He asked, wondering why she was calling now. Before Lacy could say anything, she started crying. Charlotte saw this and took the phone from her.  
  
"Is this Kevin Nash?" She asked. "Yeah, who the hell is this?" Kevin demanded. "This is Charlotte Principi. I work with the Fort Lauderdale police." Charlotte explained. "The police? Did my sister do something wrong?" Kevin asked. "No, not at all. I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but last night, your parents were involved in a fatal car accident." Charlotte replied. "Oh God." Kevin groaned when he heard what she said. "Are they.?" He asked, without finishing his thought. "I'm sorry. They didn't make it. They were dead when we arrived." Charlotte replied. "Listen, keep an eye on my sister. I'll be out there in a few hours." Kevin said. "Certainly. We'll take her home and I'll stay with her until you get there." Charlotte replied.  
  
"He's coming?" Lacy asked. Charlotte nodded and hung up the phone. "Why don't we go to your house? I'll stay tonight with you until he arrives." She said. Lacy nodded and followed Charlotte outside. When they got to the house, Lacy went straight to her room and shut the door. She stayed in there all night, sobbing. Kevin, Scott, and Steiner finally arrived around eleven that night. "Where's she at?" Kevin asked, when he walked in. "She's upstairs." Charlotte said. Kevin went upstairs and knocked on his sister's door. "It's open." Lacy mumbled.  
  
When he walked inside, he rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. Then he held her all night while they both cried. In the morning, Scott walked up and found Lacy sleeping next to Kevin. "She okay?" He asked. "She's hurt. She cried all night." Kevin replied. "How about you?" Scott asked. "This is fucked up. One minute they're here. The next, they're gone. And I feel bad, because I never visited them. I was mad for what they did to Lacy and I regret it now, because I can't tell them that I loved them." Kevin said. "Kev, they know." Scott replied. Kevin nodded and pulled his sister closer.  
  
When Lacy woke a while later, she looked up at her brother and tried to smile. "Been a while since you slept in my bed." She commented. "Yeah, been a while since we talked too." He replied. "I'm sorry, Kevin. I was really upset when I found out that I was adopted." Lacy said. "I know, Lace. I understood. That's why I left you alone." He replied. "Well, can we be friends?" Lacy asked. Kevin frowned when he heard what she said, but he didn't comment, because he didn't want to upset her. "Yeah, if that's what you want. We'll be friends." He replied. Lacy smiled as she got up. Then the reality that her parents weren't in the house hit her and she started crying again, so Kevin went to her and held her again.  
  
Later that day, Scott stayed with Lacy while Kevin went to identify his parents. Then he and Scott went about making the funeral arrangements while Steiner stayed with Lacy Lynn. All the guys and the women in WCW came out to pay their respects. Lacy was quiet and distant during the viewing and she insisted on sitting alone. "Ever work things out?" Marcus asked. "Yeah, but she just thinks of me as her friend." Kevin replied. "Give it time, Kev. You know she loves you. That doesn't change." Marcus said. Kevin nodded and glanced at his sister. She was sitting in the corner staring at nothing and she looked devastated. He hated seeing her this way and knew that she would need him now, because she didn't have anyone else to turn to. 


	3. Real Brothers

Title: Are you my Brother?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Scott Steiner, Lacy Lynn Nash  
  
Other characters: Brad and Tom Duncan, Lorraine and Bill Nash, Charlotte Principi, Mary and Tom Duncan Sr.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy finds out that her brother really isn't her brother. Then she realizes that they share a different kind of love.  
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, they were still in Florida, but Lacy had agreed to travel with Kevin, so they were packing their things. When Kevin heard someone knocking, he went to answer it while Lacy finished packing. "Can I help you?" He asked, when he saw two guys at the door. "Yeah, we're looking for Lacy." They said. "Who are you?" Kevin asked. "Tom and Brad Duncan. We're Lacy's brothers." Tom said. Kevin was shocked when he heard what they said. At first, he considered shutting the door in their faces, but then he decided to let them in, because he knew Lacy would have wanted him to.  
  
"Lace, come down here." Kevin shouted. When Lacy walked downstairs and saw the two guys, she gave her brother an odd look. "Who are they?" She asked. "Lacy, this is Tom and that's Brad. They told me that they're your brothers." Kevin said. Lacy stared at them for a long time before she finally spoke to them. "Why are you here?" She asked. "We heard about your Mom and Dad and we wanted to come and see you. We know that you wrote to Mom and Dad a while back, because they told us about it. Mom and Dad aren't really that great with people, so we were a little disappointed when they said they wanted nothing to do with you. After we heard about your Mom and Dad, we decided to come and see you." Brad explained.  
  
For a while, Lacy sat and talked with them, though Kevin wasn't thrilled about it, but after a while, he and Scott sat with them and he realized that he liked them. "So, you and I are the same age, huh?" Brad asked, as he looked at Kevin. "Yeah, that's cool." Kevin commented. "Sorry about your parents." Tom said. Kevin nodded silently. He didn't really want to discuss it with them so he kept quiet. "Listen, we know Mom and Dad don't want nothing to do with you, but we've always wanted to meet you, ever since we were real young, so if you'd like, you could call us once in a while, or we could call you." Brad said. "I guess that's okay." Lacy replied. Brad and Tom gave her their cell phone numbers and decided to leave so Lacy could finish packing.  
  
The rest of the day, Lacy was quiet and withdrawn, while she finished packing. In the morning, she left with Steiner, Scott, and Kevin to go to the airport. "They were nice, weren't they?" She asked, when she was sitting beside Kevin on the plane. "Yeah, they were pretty cool." Kevin admitted. "Do you mind if I talk to them?" Lacy asked. Kevin studied his sister for a minute, wondering why she'd ask him that if she only thought of him as a friend. "Sure, Lace. If you want to, you can." He said, even though he wasn't sure how he really felt about it. Lacy smiled when she heard that. Then she leaned her head on his arm and closed her eyes, so he put his arm around her to hold her.  
  
Upon arriving in West Virginia, Lacy agreed to share a room with her brother and Scott, since she was only sixteen. After they settled in, Lacy called her brother Brad to talk to him. When he told her that he and Tom wanted to come out and see a show, Lacy was thrilled. When she told Kevin about it, he tried to be happy for her, but Scott could tell that he was hurt. When Tom and Brad came out that weekend, they took Lacy out for a while, which didn't please Kevin either, but he kept his mouth shut.  
  
When Brad and Tom stopped at a bar, Lacy went in with them. "Can I have one?" She asked, when she saw Brad drinking a beer. "Sure, I guess it won't hurt." He said. After one, Lacy wanted another, so Brad ordered it for her. After an hour, Lacy had five beers and she was pretty drunk since it was her first time drinking. "Lace, maybe you'd better call Kevin and tell him you're staying with us tonight." Tom suggested. Lacy nodded and went to call her brother. "Where are you?" Kevin asked, when he heard the noise in the background. "Brad and Tom took me dancing." Lacy lied. "Okay, come see me in the morning." Kevin replied.  
  
The following morning, Lacy had quite a hangover, so when she got to Kevin's room, she told him that she was sick. She spent the day in bed and insisted on going out with Tom and Brad again that night. Again, they took her to a bar and she drank. When she called Kevin to tell him that she was staying with Brad and Tom again, Kevin was disappointed, but he told her it was okay. The following day, Monday, Lacy met Kevin and Scott for lunch and they noticed that she looked a little tired. "What time did you get in?" Kevin asked. Lacy shrugged and ignored the way he was looking at her. After lunch, Tom and Brad met up with her in the lobby and asked if she wanted to go out for a while. "Lace, aren't you coming to the arena tonight?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, I'll be there. I promise." Lacy replied.  
  
Later that night, she walked into the arena with Tom and Brad and it was obvious that she'd been drinking again. "Listen, just try to act normal. We don't want to start any trouble." Brad said. "Sure, no problem." Lacy replied, but Brad and Tom had bought her shots and she was a little more than drunk that night, so when Kevin and Scott saw her, they weren't happy at all. "Where the hell did you take her?" Kevin demanded. "Kev, calm down. It's fine." Lacy commented. "Fine, you're sixteen years old and you're drunk." Kevin shouted. "Hey man, chill out. There ain't no reason to get upset about this." Tom said. "What kind of brother are you supposed to be? You don't take a sixteen year old kid out drinking." Scott commented. "Man, she didn't drink that much. She only had a couple." Brad said. "A couple of what?" Kevin asked. Lacy brushed past Kevin and went into the locker room.  
  
He followed her in and made her sit down, because she was stumbling. "I want you two out of here now." Kevin said. "I want them to stay." Lacy snapped. "No way." Kevin shouted. "Fine, then I'm leaving with them. You're not my brother, Kevin. They are." Lacy retorted. "You know something, Lace. You're right. So go ahead and leave with them, because I'm a little sick of hearing you say that. Get your shit out of my room and don't call me ever again." Kevin said. Lacy left with Tom and Brad and did as Kevin asked, but she was hurt in the morning and Brad found her in the bedroom crying. "I'm sure if you call him, it'll be okay." Brad said. "You don't get it. I have nowhere to go. Kevin took care of me. He loves me and I hurt him." Lacy sobbed.  
  
Brad tried to reassure her that everything would be fine, but Lacy wasn't buying it. You both live with your parents. I can't go there." Lacy mumbled. "Look, just come home with us and it'll be fine. I swear." Tom said. They finally talked Lacy into going home with them, but when she got there, Tom and Mary were mad. "Why did you bring her here?" Tom shouted. "Dad, come on. Her parents just died and she had a fight with her brother. She has nowhere to go." Brad said. "I don't care. She's not staying here." Mary shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you? She's your daughter." Tom retorted. "She is not our daughter. We gave her up." Mary said. Lacy heard all this and got upset. She ran out before anyone could stop her.  
  
"Nice, she's sixteen and you just chased her out of here." Brad shouted. Tom and Mary refrained from saying anything, because they knew they were wrong. Brad tried looking for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Kevin and Scott went home to Florida that weekend to stay at Kevin's parents' house during their time off. When they walked in, they saw that Lacy was sleeping on the couch. "What the hell is she doing here?" Scott wondered. Lacy woke up when she heard them talking. She got up and went upstairs. When she came down, she had her bag with her. "Hey, you don't have to leave. This is your house too." Kevin said.  
  
When Lacy started crying, he walked over to her and hugged her. Lacy sat down and told Kevin what Tom and Mary had said. "Lace, listen to me. I know that you wanted them to be your brothers, but what they did to you wasn't right. You're too young to drink." Kevin said. "I know, Kev. I wanted to call you the next morning, but I was afraid you wouldn't talk to me after the way I hurt you." Lacy replied. "Lace, I don't care if you think of me as a brother or a friend or whatever. I just want you to be a part of my life." He said. "I'm sorry, Kev." Lacy replied. He hugged her again, happy that he had his little sister back, even if she didn't think of him as a brother.  
  
They spent the weekend together before leaving to go to West Virginia. Kevin got mad when Tom and Brad showed up in West Virginia asking to see Lacy Lynn. Lacy promised not to drink with them, so Kevin let her go out with them. When she came back, she showed Kevin all this stuff that Brad and Tom had bought her. "Lace, if you needed something, you should've told me." He said. "I didn't. They just bought it." Lacy replied. Kevin was upset when he saw the number one sister charm hanging from a chain around her neck.  
  
Things got worse, when Brad and Tom got their own place and asked Lacy to stay with them. Kevin agreed to let her, only because he knew she needed to finish her senior year of high school. He insisted on paying for it, so Brad and Tom didn't argue with him. After a while, Lacy stopped calling Kevin, even though he continued to send payments to her school. When she finished high school, Kevin called her and offered to pay her way through college, but Lacy told him she was going to an art school, so Kevin agreed to pay the tuition. 


	4. Conclusion

Title: Are you my Brother?  
  
Author: MissKTFan  
  
Disclaimer: This story is fiction. I do not own any of the wrestlers included in this story. There is adult content in this story, which includes, sex, violence, and vulgar language. This story is copyrighted to me and should anyone wish to use this, I ask that you get my permission first.  
  
Main Characters: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Scott Steiner, Lacy Lynn Nash  
  
Other characters: Brad and Tom Duncan, Lorraine and Bill Nash, Charlotte Principi, Mary and Tom Duncan Sr.  
  
Brief Description: Lacy finds out that her brother really isn't her brother. Then she realizes that they share a different kind of love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two years later, Kevin hadn't seen or heard from Lacy. He knew that she was graduating from art school, so he tried to call her, but whenever he called, Brad and Tom would tell him that Lacy was out or at school, so he never got in touch with her. About six months after Lacy finished school, she started painting on her own time and working in an art museum in Florida. When Kevin heard about it, he decided to go down there with Scott to see her.  
  
Brad and Tom had taken their sister to work that day and decided to hang around for a while. When they saw Kevin come in, they went over to him and told him that Lacy was busy and would be for a while, but Kevin refused to leave without seeing her. Lacy had no idea that he or Scott was there, so she kept busy showing the patrons around and explaining the artworks to them. By the end of the day, she was exhausted, so she went to find Tom and Brad. When she saw Kevin and Scott, she froze. It had been two years since she saw either one of them, so when she saw them she was a little surprised.  
  
"Hey, Lace." Kevin said, when he saw her. "It's been a while." He commented, when she didn't say anything. Lacy nodded and stared at him for a few minutes. Then she walked over to him and hugged him. "I've missed you." Lacy whispered. "I've missed you too." Kevin said. Brad and Tom both looked annoyed, but neither said a word. "I'm sorry I haven't called you. I've been really busy." Lacy said. "I called a couple of times, but you were always out or working." Kevin replied. Lacy turned to Tom and Brad, a puzzled expression on her face. "You never told me that Kevin called me." She commented. "Must've forgot." Brad replied.  
  
"Lace, come out with us?" Kevin asked. "I'm a little tired, but I do have off tomorrow, so how about we get together then?" She asked. "Sure, no problem. Call me in the afternoon." Kevin said. That night, Lacy had an argument with Brad and Tom about keeping the fact that Kevin called from her. "Lace, I swear. We just forgot." Brad said. "Don't ever do that to me again." Lacy snapped.  
  
The following day, Kevin and Scott picked Lacy up and took her to lunch. Then she went to see a movie with them. "So, what have you been doing?" Kevin asked, after the movie ended. "Painting and working at the museum." Lacy replied. "You paint now?" Scott asked. Lacy nodded and smiled. "I'd love to see your work." Kevin commented. "I'd love to show it to you." Lacy replied. He smiled as he put his arm around her. It had been two years, but he still loved her as much as he did before. When they got back to Brad and Tom's apartment, Lacy let them in and took them to her room. There, she had several paintings lined up against the wall.  
  
"I painted three that I want to show you first." Lacy said. She had three paintings by the window, all covered with tarps. When she took the first tarp off, Kevin was speechless. "You know who that is?" She asked. "Yeah, it's Mom and Dad." Kevin replied. Lacy nodded and smiled. "Lace, that's beautiful." Scott commented. "Thanks. I think you'll like these two." She said. She took the second tarp off and showed Kevin the painting of himself and the third was one of Scott. "So, you were thinking about me then?" Kevin asked. "Of course. How could I ever forget you? I grew up with you." She replied. "And I could never forget your best friend." She added, as she smiled at Scott.  
  
"Lace, these are great. Why haven't you tried to sell any of them?" Kevin asked. "Because, I'm not getting into the art field any deeper." Lacy replied. "What are you doing then?" Scott asked. Lacy laughed softly to herself before answering them. "I'm a trained masseuse." She said. "Oh, hey that's great." Kevin commented. "Yeah, I really like it and I just started working a second job in a massage parlor." Lacy replied. "Well, then you'll like what I have to say." Kevin said. He glanced at Scott and smiled, because he knew there was a chance to spend more time with Lacy, if she accepted his offer. "What's that?" Lacy asked. "Well, it just so happens that we've got a massage therapist who travels with us and I know that she's been looking for an assistant." He said. Lacy smiled when she heard what he said. "Guys, I don't know. I think I'm kind of comfortable here." She replied. "Just think about it? Please?" Kevin asked. "I'll do that. And I'll let you know before you leave." She replied.  
  
Lacy finally decided to take Kevin up on his offer. She told Brad and Tom that she was leaving with Kevin that Sunday morning, but they weren't happy about it. "What about us?" Brad asked. "I'll call and I'll keep in touch." Lacy replied. "It's not the same, Lace. We like having you hear." Tom argued. "Guys, I'm going and that's it." Lacy replied. She left with Kevin and Scott on Sunday morning and met their boss, Eric Bischoff on Sunday afternoon. He was happy to finally meet her, because he'd heard a lot about her from Kevin.  
  
Three months after Lacy started working for WCW, she was quite comfortable with her surroundings and spent a great deal of her free time with Kevin. "You know, I wish I knew how she felt about me." Kevin said to Scott one night when they were alone. "Why don't you ask her?" Scott suggested. Kevin sat quietly contemplating his relationship with Lacy Lynn, wondering just what kind of relationship it was. "What are you thinking?" Scott asked. Kevin looked up at his friend, but he didn't answer, so Scott left it alone.  
  
Later that night, Lacy went to Kevin's room to see him, so Scott made some excuse about having to do something so they could be alone. After he left, Lacy sat with Kevin and had a few drinks. "So, like working with us?" Kevin asked. "Of course. I love it." Lacy replied. "You know, I've been wanting to ask you something, Lace. It's been bugging me and I guess now is a good time to get this off my chest." Kevin commented. Lacy turned to look at him and she could tell it was something serious, so she gave him her undivided attention. "Well, I know we grew up together and we both lived together, but after you found out about the adoption, it seemed like all that changed." He said.  
  
"I know I wasn't very understanding, Kevin, but I was sixteen. I was confused. I was hurt and I was scared too. Then, when Lorraine and Bill died, I was devastated, because I kept thinking that I never really had any parents, but that if I could call anyone parents, it would be them." Lacy commented. "Yeah, I understand what you mean." He replied. "And I know that I wasn't very nice to you and I regret it. I should have been more understanding." Lacy said. "Lace, you were just a kid." Kevin commented. "I was a kid, but I wasn't stupid. I was stubborn, but I've smartened up." Lacy replied. "What does that mean?" Kevin asked. "Kev, I love you. I always will, but not in the way that you think I do. Or maybe I'm the one who doesn't understand. Maybe you're not thinking that at all." Lacy commented, more to herself than to him. "Lace, you're making no sense at all." Kevin said.  
  
Lacy laughed when she saw the look on his face. "No, I guess I'm not." She replied. She stood up and went to get another beer, so Kevin followed her. "Listen to me." He said. "No, listen to me. I'm trying to say that I do love you, but in a different way than you think. I know what you want to know." Lacy commented. "You do?" He asked. "Of course. "You were going to ask me if I still consider you my brother." Lacy replied. Kevin nodded and stared at her, surprised that she understood what he was thinking. "Kev, the truth is that I don't think of you as a brother. Brad and Tom are my brothers, but you're not." Lacy said.  
  
When he turned away from her, Lacy knew that she'd hurt him. "I'm not finished." She said, putting her hand on his arm. He turned back to her and noticed that she was right in front of him now. "Kev, do you love me?" Lacy asked. "You know I do, Lace. I always have." He replied. "How much do you love me?" She asked. "What kind of question is that?" He countered. "One that I'd like answered if at all possible." Lacy commented. Kevin gave her an odd look because he had no idea what she was getting at. As she stared up at him, she could tell she was confusing him, but that was her intention, because she wanted to see what he really thought of her.  
  
For a while, they stared at one another, neither saying a word. Then, as if driven by an unseen force, their lips locked in a heated kiss. When Kevin let go of her, he backed away and stared at her. "I can't believe I just kissed my sister." He mumbled. "Kevin, I'm not your sister. And you're not my brother. We're not blood related." Lacy commented. Kevin stared at her for a moment, before he embraced her and kissed her again. He knew she was right. Technically they weren't really siblings, so he didn't feel guilty about kissing her now. When Scott walked in and saw them, he was stunned.  
  
"Woah, did I miss something?" He asked, interrupting them and startling them at the same time. Kevin looked up at his friend and started laughing. "I got my answer." He said. "I see that." Scott commented. Lacy turned to Scott and smiled. "Well, I guess there's no problem here anymore." He commented when he saw the way she was looking at him. "But, don't you two feel a little weird doing that?" He asked. "Not at all. She's not my sister." Kevin replied. "And if you think about it, I won't have to worry about changing my name when we get married." Lacy added. "Married?" Scott asked. Kevin had heard her, but he wasn't sure what to say. "You saying you'd turn me down?" She asked, when she saw the expression on his face. "Not a chance." He replied, before he kissed her again. 


End file.
